Winry
Winry is well-known for her graphic abilities, and her ability to expertly balance her relations with both friend and foe. She was considered by many the most charismatic and supportive figure in The State. She always kept a positive attitude with herself and gave one to everyone around her. However, many looked over her intellect and contributions to The State, but without her, The State probably wouldn't have lasted as long as each era did.Without Winry's presence, The State would be considered an unbearable guild and hard to deal with. Origins Winry had started as a private toward the end of the Old State Era. Previous to her recruitment, she was enticed by the idea of the State, and a compliment from the head of the State, Auel himself. Tagging along wherever the State went, she remained a joyous and free spirit. Throwing snowballs at guards that weren't allowed to move, and later became more defensive of the State as a result of opposition. Having no where else to really fit, Winry joined the State approximately in February/March of the Modern Era of the State. Career in The State Winry generally grew to become well-liked by The State's members, her positivity and zeal were fueled by a genuine love of the State, and all who were in it. Being capable and intelligent, she soared throughout the ranks during her time. Having experienced working from Private, to Lieutenant, to Major, to Queen. Unlike most authorities of the State, her success was not propelled by a hunger for power, but rather service. The Boundary of Good and Evil Being capable of "dancing on the boundary of good and evil," Winry sparked the interest of many a foe. Her charisma, and her charm, played a part in smoothing over lines between the opposing side. Out of all the enemies Winry had ties with, one of the most notable of these was Soren. Under the guise of a Anti-Auelist, Winry had gained the trust of Soren and was let on to information that was later used by The State to counter Soren and his followers. In the end of it all, Winry was loyal to Auel and successfully screwed Soren over. Motive After joining The State, Winry had shown herself to have a supportive role in The State. Without that many player kills, and a clean spar record, people may have wondered why she stayed as long as she did. We find the answers toward the start of Auel's recent inactivity and Morzan's reign over State. It was determined, once Auel left, that The State would die as well. Everyone would peacfully allow the legacy of Auel Vist to remain his and his alone. Winry, having been stifled by Morzan many a time, and her authority quieted, rallied against Morzan. Her claim, "The State served one purpose, to bring Auel the hatred he wanted from Graal. The State is his legacy, and has served its purpose, it lives for no other than Auel himself. I oppose and fester hatred for anyone who tries to leech off of his legacy, his resources, and his State." Silenced quickly by Morzan, Winry eventually gained kicking rights in two/three guilds, kicked everyone, and left herself. She admitted to herself to being exclusively loyal to Auel alone, and left once he did. Quotes and Trivia "The thing about legends, is that they eventually come to an end." Winry used four different heads often. The original one, was based on Winry from FullMetal Alchemist, the second, a brown-haired one based on her real-life appearance, the third, a doll-sized, short-haired one that demonstrated ability with a limited palette, the fourth, and currently used one, is an updated version of the original. Winry has no family name. Category:The State Category:People